In mobile communication networks and Internet networks, the following service is conventionally available: a third party (service agent) carries out provision of a service, e.g., issue of a coupon, provision of useful information, etc. to users, on behalf of a subject (business entity desiring to provide the service) (e.g., reference is made to Patent Document 1 below).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-207919